


Quickbit

by Loki_d



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/pseuds/Loki_d
Summary: You can also find this drawing on my tumblr here :http://i-m-such-a-fangirl-it-hurts.tumblr.com/post/120309754136/remy-would-like-to-start-out-by-saying-he-didnt





	




End file.
